Tickets
by KuroIChio
Summary: Setelah selesai menjalaini misi Elesis pulang mendapatkan bayaran tambahan berupa tiket masuk ke taman bermain. kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan tiket itu.. mengingat ia mendapat tiga buah tiket sekaligus. firts fic [Warning: humor garing dan gak lucu sama sekali] #but mind to Review. :)


Bermesiah, adalah wilayah yang sangat makmur dengan dua negara besarnya, yaitu Serdin dan Kanavan. Kanavan merupakan negara terbesar nomor satu, dan di ikuti dengan Serdin sebagai negara terbesar kedua setelahnya. Meski pun demikian, Serdin adalah negara dimana tim elite bernama Grand Chase di bentuk, sehingga kedamaiannya sangat…. sangat terjaga…. Mungkin…..

**Ticket`s**

**-Grand Chase © KOG Studio-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan indahnya oleh seorang gadis berusurai merah yang nampak terengah-engah, dengan aura yang mengerikan terpancar darinya. Sedangkan orang yang menatapnya hal itu, hanya menatapnya horor.

"E-Ele..Elesis.." panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Elesis' itu masih berusaha memperbaiki nafasnya.

"..Dengar... Aku, baru saja menyelesaikan misiku dan mendapatkan bayaran tambahan…" ucapannya terpotong, dan berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu.

"..Dan Lire…" ia pun berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau kah kau menik*ralatinibukanyuri.

"Mau kah kau ikut ke taman bermain bersamaku~!" lanjutnya lagi dengan menggengam tangan Lire dan menatapnya kegirangan. Sedangkan Lire terlihat bingung.

"Ehk…Ta-taman bermain..? denganku.."

Elesis pun mengangguk keras, "Tentu saja! Lihat ini, aku bahkan sudah punya tiketnya!" lanjutnya lagi dengan menunjukan tiket yang di dapatnya.

"Wahh.. kau dapat tiga."

"Yah, maka dari itu..ikutlah denganku Lire.." pintanya. Sesaat Lire terlihat tertarik, tetapi kemudian ia terlihat agak menyesal.

"Aku… sebenarnya mau saja, tapi.. sayang sekali aku baru saja mendapatkan misi dan harus berangkat sekarang.. maaf ya." jawab Lire.

"Hah! Payah…" keluhnya lalu duduk di salah satu sofa dan menghela nafas, Lire hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu. Dari arah dapur datang seorang laki-laki keluar dengan membawa tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah-"

"JIN!" teriak Elesis yang langsung menbuat si pemilik nama terkejut.

"Huwaa! Astaga. Elesis! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Jin yang terkejut bukan main.

"Ikutlah denganku ke taman bermain!" kata Elesis tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Jin.

"Eh? Taman bermain?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, aku mendapatkan tiket gratis jadi tidak masalah."

"Anu…maaf Elesis…aku baru saja ingin berangkat misi dengan Lire.." jawabnya seraya mengusap belakang tengkuknya. Sementara Elesis dan Jin masih mengobrol, datanglah Sang Putri*diBlastBomb, maksudnya Sang Pangeran Kanavan dan melihat keadaan pintu mansionnya yang terbuka dengan 'indahnya'.

"Pintunya… kenapa?" Tanya Ronan pada Lire sambil menginjak daun pintu yang tergeletak itu.

"Ah…Ronan, itu…"

Seakan mendapatkan sasaran baru, Elesis pun berbalik dengan gerakan perlahan, memberikan kesan mengerikan dan menatap Ronan tajam. Sedangkan Ronan hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Elesis pun berjalan mendekati Ronan.

"Ronan…" ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ehk… ?.. aku salah apa kali ini?" Tanya Ronan agak takut.

"Lupakan itu, itu tidak penting sekarang.."

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Ronan bingung. Sebelum ahkirnya Elesis melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke taman bermain..?" Tanya Elesis.

"Eh?.. Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ronan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini belum tuli kan?" lanjut Elesis lagi agak kesal.

"A-ku dengar.. tapi, kenapa?"

Elesis pun menghela nafas "…Aku mendapat tiket lebih.. tapi aku tidak tau ingin mengajak siapa.." jawab Elesis.

"..Maaf, aku tidak bisa… Aku kemari hanya ingin memanggil Jin dan Lire untuk segera berangkat misi." Jelas Ronan. Elesis menghela nafas lagi mendengarnya. "Hah~ tidak bisa di harapkan…" keluhnya.

"..Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya.. kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sana?" Tanya Ronan lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk latihan, tapi Traning Ground masih di perbaikin karena perkelahiannya dengan kakek bodoh waktu itu yang sudah membuatnya hancur lebur. Dan jika aku mengambil misi lagi, Knight Master pasti akan menceremahiku karena sering mengambil misi terutama seorang diri." Jelasnya lagi.

'Hachim!'

Terdengar suara bersin dari seseorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku.."gumamnya seraya mengusap hidungnya.

Kembali pada Elesis. Tidak ingin melihat Elesis kecewa ia pun mencoba memberikan usulnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengjak Arme. Bukannya dia juga baru saja kembali dari misinya.."

Sesaat Elesis berpikir, "Uh.. benar juga… baiklah, terima kasih Ronan. Sampai jumpa." Katanya, lalu spontan menepuk bahu Ronan dan berlalu pergi. Ronan hanya melihat Elesis pergi menjauh. Dan tanpa sadar ia memegang bahu kanannya itu. "….nan."

"OI,RONAN!" teriak Jin yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya, membuat Ronan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Lire.

"Aku… tidak." dalihnya.

"Segitunya kah kau melihat Elesis pergi…" goda Jin sambil merangkul Ronan.

"Sudah~ Kalau suka bilang saja, sebelum direbut orang, loh~" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh.. Mana ada yang seperti itu!" kata Ronan mengelak. Namun, wajahnya merona malu.

"Tapi wajahmu merah tuh..hihihi.." kini ganti Lire yang menggodanya.

"Mana mungkin! Selain itu kita harus segera berangkat bukan.. sudahlah, jangan buang waktu lagi!" katanya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jin dan Lire dengan Kesal.

"Yah, kau benar juga." Kata Lire menyetujui.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita sebaiknya memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki pintunya 'lagi'." Kata Jin sambil menginjak daun pintu yang terlepas ke bawah karena tindakan Elesis.

"Dan mungkin, kita harus menggantinya dengan pintu besi." "JANGAN!" cegah Lire dan Ronan bersamaan. Jin terkejut dan terlihat bingung dengan keduanya.

"Eh, menangnya kenapa?"

"Kau dulu tidak ingat.. kita dulu sudah pernah melakukannya." Jawab Lire.

"Dan hasilnya sama saja…Bahkan lebih parah." Sambung Ronan.

"Lebih parah?" Jin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Yah, karena kesal dengan Sieghart, Elesis 'membuka' pintunya dengan Giant Swordnya." Jelas Lire.

"Bukan hanya itu saja… karena berat membukanya bahkan Lime mukul pintunya dengan palu kesayangannya." Sambung Ronan lagi (au:bukanya palu Lime juga berat ya?/Ronan:entahlah aku juga tidak tau*sweatdrop ).

"O-Oh, be..begitu ya.." kata Jin yang agak sweatdrop mendengarnya. Mengingat ia juga pernah menghancurkan pintu karena berkelahi dengan Azin.

Sementara itu di koridor mansion, nampak seorang gadis ceb*diFireBolt #ralat Nampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba ungu yang terlihat tengah keberatan membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang tebal menuju ke perpustakaan (au:pantesan badanya pendek*diFireStrom). Langkahnya pun terhenti sesaat, ketika merasa ada orang di belakangnya. Namun, ketika ia berbalik, ia tidak mendapati siapa pun disana selain dirinya dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

"Arme!"

"Huwaaa!" Arme pun terkejut dengan kemunculan orang yang ada di hadapannya tiba-tiba. Alhasil ia pun terjatuh dan buku-buku yang di bawanya juga jatuh berserakkan dan ada pula yang tak sengaja menimpa kepalanya.

"Duh..uhh~" Arme pun merintih kesakitan, lalu menatap kesal pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, gadis bar-bar!"

Twic

Sebuah kedutan muncul di sisi kanan dahi orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Elesis.

"Cebol.. Kau…" geramnya, sesaat kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

"Hmph! Sudah lupakan, aku ingn bertanya pada mu!" Lanjutnya kesal.

"Hu~ apa?" kata Arme dengan memandang tidak suka pada Elesis.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku ke taman bermain?" tanya Elesis.

"He~ seperti anak kecil saja.." ejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Yah, maaf saja ya aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu…" jawabnya sombong dengan mengalihkan wajahnya kesisi lain. Melihat tingkah Arme, Elesis semakin kesal. Sesaat Arme melirik pada Elesis, Arme pun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Haaaah~ meski pun aku mau, aku juga tidak bisa… kakek memintaku untuk menolongnya hari ini, selain itu aku masih harus melatih sihir baruku.." sambung Arme lagi. Mendengarnya Elesis hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Aku mengerti…ARghhhhh aku harus ajak siapa jika seperti ini!" teriarknya frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Lire?" Tanya Arme.

"Dia baru saja berangkat misi dengan Jin dan Ronan."

"Sudah tanya Amy, Lime, atau Rufus mungkin?"

"Haaahh.. Amy dipanggil Dewa Samsara ke Xenia bersama dengan Lass dan Rin. Sedangkan Lime mencari anggota Holy Knight dan menylidiki keanehan di Atum dengan Dio dan Ley. Dan aku yakin orang yang bernama Rufus itu akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah sebelum aku mengatakannya.." jawab Elesis panjang lebar. Sesaat Arme pun berpikir.

"…Bagaimana dengan Azin dan Edel?"

Bingo! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan Elesis sejak tadi.

"Kau benar juga…kalau begitu aku tanya mereka saja… sampai jumpa." Katanya melambai pada Arme lalu pergi. Arme pun membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senang hati, tanpa mengingat posisi dirinya yang masih duduk dengan buku bawaannya yang berantakan.

3

"Eh, tunggu…"

2

1

"Kembail kau gadis bar-bar! Bantu aku membereskan ini!" teriak Arme yang mungkin sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Elesis.

"Haaahhh…Sama saja.." keluh Elesis. Tawaranya untuk mengajak Azin dan Edel berahkir dengan penolakan yang sama. Awalnya ia bertanya pada Azin. 

_" **Ke taman bermain?maaf aku menolak. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, agar bisa mengalahkan Jin. Sampai jumpa." **_**katanya lalu meninggalkan Elesis.**

Kemudian Eldel.

_"**Maaf, aku harus kembali ke Frost Island, aku akan membantu Vasker Bill mengurus taman bunga."**_

(au:dasar pecinta bunga*ditembak Edel)

Kini ia berada di taman mansion dan berbaring di atas terumputan. Ia pun menghela napas dan menutup matanya untuk melindunginya dari cahaya matahari. Tak lama sebuah bayangan menutupi dirinya, ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di sampingnya dengan seekor raccon bersamanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Elesis?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ryan.." Elesis pun bangun dan duduk diatas rerumputan.

"Tidak ada… Haaahhh~" Jawabnya, lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau punya masalah… Kau terlihat kacau.." kata Ryan lagi, sesaat Elesis melihat kearah Ryan lalu menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Huh.. bukan apa-apa hanya maslah kecil… aku mempunyai- "

_'oh iya!'_

"Ryan… apa kau mau ikut dengan ku ke taman bermain?" tanyanya.

"? Taman bermain? Tidak seperti biasanya… tapi maaf aku harus kembali ke Elven Foerst, Kak Lian memintaku membawakan tanaman obati ini." jawabnya sambil menunjukan sebuah keranjang yang di bawanya. "Dan aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Elesis.

"…Sama saja.." keluhnya lagi.

Saat hendak berbaring lagi seseorang yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat darinya memanggil Elesis. "Kepala Merah.."

Twic

Perkataan itu membuat Elesis naik darah, ia pun berbalik dimana sumber suara itu berasal dengan perasaan kesal.

"Apa yang kau bilang Kak-eh.. Zero.." Amarahnya lenyap seketika, saat mengetaui orang yang ada di belakangnya bukanlah orang yang dikiranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Zero?" Tanya Elesis bingung, Zero hanya diam tidak menjawab. Elesis semakin bingung karena Zero tidak juga menjawabnya. Namun, Elesis hanya diam memperhatikan Zero menunggu menjawabnya.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"Tidak ada.." jawbanya lalu pergi. Melihat itu Elesis hanya melongo (au:awas, lalat masuk*diGenocide), tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Zero.

Dengan langkah lemas ahkirnya Elesis pun kembali kedalam mansion dan sesaat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10.01. ia pun menghela nafas 'lagi' (au:hela nafas terus../Elesis:Berisik!Gimana nasib tiketku sekarang?!/au:#Duno/Elesis;*sweatdrop), dan berjalan kearah tangga dimana kamar Elesis yang terletak di lantai dua. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakiknya pada anak tangga.

DUWARRR!

Sebuah ledakan muncul tepat dari sebuah pintu yang terletak di bawah tangga, pintu yang mengarah pada ruang bawah tanah. Pintu itu terpental karena ledakan. Elesis pun segera berlari memasuki ruangan dimana sumber ledakan itu berasal, mengingat ada seseorang disana.

"MARI!" teriaknya, ia pun mencari ke sekitar, sampai mendengar sebuah suara geseran.

Treeekk

Terlihat seorang muncul dari balik meja operasi yang sengaja dibalik.

"Mari, kau tidak apa?!" Tanya Elesis.

"..? Elesis?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Elesis khawatir.

"Oh.. aku sedang menguji bom waktuku.. tenang saja, ini masih skala kecilnya.." jawab Mari datar, kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di dagunya nampak berpikir. "Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang.." gumamnya.

"Oh.. begitu…"

.

.

.

"Aapa! Bom waktu! Kau bisa saja meledakan mansion ini tauuu!" teriak Elesis. Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Elesis, Mari pun mendekait Elesis dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang tak lain adalah tiket masuk menuju taman bermain itu, yang tanpa disadari Elesis terjatuh dari saku celananya. "Ini apa?" Tanya Mari.

"Eh? Oh ini..ini tiket untuk ke taman bermain, bayaran tambahan yang ku dapat dari misi sebelumnya.." jelas Elesis.

"Kau mau ikut.. aku punya dua tiket lebih." Lanjutnya sambil menujukan dua tiket lainnya. Dari belakang Elesis pun nampak sesosok tangan mengambil salah satu tiket dari tangan Elesis.

"Apa ini? Tiket ke taman bermain.. sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata seorang laki-laki dengan aksen serba hitam, yang tidak lain adalah Sieghart.

"Ini bukan untuk mu kakek tua, kembalikan!" kata Elesis yang langsung merebut tiket itu dari tangannya.

"Ehh~ Kenapa…?" Tanya Sieghart yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kalau kau, tidak akan kuberikan, weeekkk.." kata Elesis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Bukankah akan cukup.." Sela Mari.

"Eh?"

"Kau punya tiga tiket, bukan?" Tanya Mari lagi. "Yah memang.."

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu ke taman bermain. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah tidak sibuk.." lanjutnya.

"Mari benar.. ijinkan aku ikut ya…Elesis, kau kan cucuku yang paling manis. Jadi ijinkan aku ikut.." pinta Sieghart dengan memohon (au:apa hubungannya cucu manis, dengan ikut ke taman bermain*sweatdrop/Sieghart:karena aku tampan*bangga/au:nggak nyanbung nih kakek [!=_=] ). Melihat itu Elesis mulai merasa agak jijik. Sesaat ia melihat pada Mari, yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. akan ku berikan. Tapi hentikan itu, mengerikan.." katanya sambil memberikan tiket itu pada Sieghart.

"Hehehe.. iya-iya, terima kasih ya.. kau memang keturunanku yang baik.." kata Sieghart sambil mengusap rambut merah Elesis.

Buagh!

"Hentikan itu, Kakek tua! Kau merusak rambutku!" kata Elesis yang disertai dengan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

Ahkirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi ke taman bermain. Namun, baru sebentar keluar mansion Mari berhenti. "Ada apa Mari" Tanya Elesis.

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu, tunggu sebentar…" jawab Mari. "Um… baiklah."

Setelah Mari kembali, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pusat kota. Dalam perjalananya mereka saling bercanda, meskipun terkadang Sieghart dan Elesis bertengkar kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka pun sampai di taman bermain itu.

"Ahkirnya sampai juga!" kata Elesis yang merasa senang.

"Hehehe.. seharusnya kita lebih sering seperti ini dari pada bertarung atau berlatih.." kata Sieghart ala kadarnya. Mendengarnya Elesis pun menatap Sieghart tajam.

" .Bilang?" kata Elesis penuh penekanan.

"Eh-tidak ada…" jawab Sieghart yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Elesis dengan agak takut, dan beralih pada Mari yang terlihat terpaku pada sebuah tempat.

"Mari, kenapa?" Tanya Sieghart bingung.

"Itu… permen apel kan." Katanya sambil menujuk salah satu stand yang menjual permen apel.

"Ah… iya… kau mau, akan ku belikan." Tawar Sieghart. Namun, ketika Sieghart hendak pergi, Elesis menghentikannya dengan menarik tangan kanan Sieghart.

"Lebih baik kita naik wahana saja dulu, baru makan setelahnya."

"Hee~ memangnya kau mau main apa?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Itu!" kata Elesis semangat sambil menunjuk kearah atas dimana salah satu wahana ada di sana.

"Ro..Roller..Coaster?!" ucap Sieghart agak terbata, dan terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Iya, tidak apa kan, Mari?" Tanya Elesis pada Mari, yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan darinya.

"Le...lebih baik, kita makan atau main yang lain dulu." Kata Sieghart agak gugup.

"Heeee, memangnya mau main apa? Atau jangan-jangan… kau takut, ya kakek tua?" ejek Elesis.

"Mana mungkin! Aku ini kan seorang legenda!" (au:legenda yang takut ketinggian*dilemparSolunaSieghart)

"Lagi pula aku ingin ke sana!" kata Sieghart sambil menujuk sebuah tempat lain.

"I-itu!" Elesis merinding.

"Iya, rumah hantu!" jawabnya merasa menang. "Kau takut?" tantang Sieghart.

"Tidak! Bukannya kau sendiri yang takut dengan ketinggian Kakek tua!" sanggah Elesis.

"Jika kau berani kita naik Roller Coaster dulu!" lanjutnya.

"Aku bilang rumah hantu!"

"Tidak, Roller Coaster!" "Rumah hantu!"

"Roller Coaster!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Roller Coaster!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Roller Coaster!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Roller Coaster!"

"Aku bilang!/Aku bilang..!"

DAR!

Sebuah ledakan membuat tanah diantara mereka berdua berlubang, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Mari yang kini tengah memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kalian… bisakah berhenti berkelahi?" Tanya gadis rambut biru itu.

"Bi-bisa.." jawab kedua Sieghart itu ketakutan.

_'Se-seram..'_

"Baiklah, aku ingin kesana." Katanya datar sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat lain.

"LABIRIN ES!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ta-tapi itu kan labirin.." kata Sieghart memandang horror pada tempat itu.

"Dan terbuat dari es!" sambung Elesis.

"Memang, tidak apa, kan.. dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu di 'takutkan' lagi" jelasnya. (au:kata-katamu itu tajam juga ternyata/Mari:…*memperbaikiletakkacamatanya)

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi.." lanjutnya sambil menarik kedua orang tersebut dengan paksa.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK LABIRIN DAN TERUS BERJALAN, MENCARI JALAN KELUAR!" teriak Sieghart histeris.

"Aku tidak suka tempat dingin!" sahut Elesis.

Dan ahkirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam labirin es itu dengan perasaan bahagia!

XD

The End.

**A/N:Salam kenal aku author baru di fandom GC, dan juga FFN sebenarnya aku udah lama ada di FFN ini, cuma lebih suka jadi Silent Reader. Jadi, aku minta bimbingannya. Oh iya, soal story ini sebenarnya ini udah lama, aku buat waktu kelas 2 SMA di semester 2 (sekarang kelas 3 SMA). Cuma baru kesampean ngetiknya sekarang (abis males*didepak). Idenya aku dapet pas lagi ulangan semester essaynya minta dibuatin naskah drama konflik singkat, selesai ulangan malah kepikiran buat ini, deh. Maaf kalo humornya garing atau gak lucu sama sekali*nangisdisudutruangan(gak bakat buat humor). Tapi aku bakal coba lagi, maka dari itu aku minta bantuannya Senpai! ^0^)/"**

**Elesis:kenapa aku yang dibuat sial…*dideathglare.**

**Sieghart:aku juga…*rageModeOn**

**Arthur: Aku yang paling tersiksaaaaa!*ngamuk.**

**Au: BadFeeling nih..*kabur.**

**Elesis, Sieghart, Arthur ngejar Author dengan pedang, soluna, palu besinya(?).**

At Night.

'Hacim!'

Terdengar suara bersin dari ruang tamu, yang berasal dari Elesis yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membuntal dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Heeehh~ -hachih- aku benci tempat dingin…. Aku benci tempat yang memiliki temperatur yang aneh-aneh.. -hachihm-" Ucap Elesis yang terdengar menggigil. Lain Elesis, lain pula Sieghart yang kini sudah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya dia atas sofa.

"Enghhh~ aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi.." katanya lemas.

Sementara Lime, Arme, Jin, dan beberapa orang yang baru kembali dari misinya, menatap heran kedua Sieghart itu.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Ley pada Arme. Sedangkan Arme hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tidak tau. Sementara itu Jin dan Lass sedang membantu seseorang memperbaiki pintu bawah tangga yang rusak karena ledakan bom Mari.

"Aaarggghhhhhh! Kalian ini betah sekali menghancurkan pintu!" Keluh orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Arthur, yang datang jauh-jauh dari Kanavan untuk memperbaiki kedua pintu yang rusak itu, sedangkan Ronan yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

Real The End.


End file.
